Reecontros e Despedidas
by Dbellatrix
Summary: O que você faria se a pessoa que você mais ama te deixasse por dois meses? E Narcisa?


**Reencontros e despedidas** L/N NC-17

Narcisa estava sozinha em casa. A loira sentia que os braços da solidão a envolviam e seu coração se partia a cada vez que lembrava de seu amado marido.  
Não podia mais esconder que o amava...era uma Black Malfoy, mas sim, tinha coração e sentimentos que iam além do interesse mundano no dinehiro dele. Os anos de convivência, as juras de amor eterno, os beijos e as carícias fizeram com que ela se tornasse tão dependente dele que ao passar muito tempo longe dele, chorava de saudades.  
Lucius estava fora de casa há dois meses e Narcisa duvidava que seria capaz de passar mais dois meses como aqueles...sozinha. Não havia nada pior do que ter de se despedir dele a cada vez que ele saía para outra missão, até porque ele poderia não voltar mais.

"Não voltar mais...sim Lucius! Não volte mais! Fique com o seu amado Lord...foi ele que te deu filhos, que te amou, que fez de tudo para ver você feliz! - ela gritava descontrolada na sala de sua casa enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela camisola de seda preta que ela usava. - Vá atrás dele...sirva-o...você não tem vontade própria! Seu verme!" - Ela continuava a gritar como se Lucius pudesse ouvir. Narcisa caiu de joelhos no chão coberto por um tapete verde esmeralda e soluçava cada vez mais alto.

O que ela nem desconfiava era que Lucius estava atrás da porta ouvindo os lamentos da esposa e sorria ao descobrir o quanto fazia falta para ela. Narcisa, sempre tão forte, tão determinada chorando por amor como uma garota de 15 anos qualquer. Isso sim era uma cena para ser apreciada por ele e para nunca ser esquecida.  
Lucius resolveu bater na porta, pois não aguentava ouvir os soluços de sua amada, por mais prezeroso que fosse ouvi-la chorar por ele. Então, bateu.

-Vá embora seu imprestável! - Ela gritou pensando que era um elfo doméstico qualquer que viera oferecer-lhe alguma coisa. 

Lucius entrou repentinamente dizendo:

-Eu não sou imprestável, Cissa.

-Lucius! - ela se levantou de um pulo e limpou o rosto- Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse! - Ela fez uma expressão de susto.

-Ouvi...e devo admitir que você está coberta de razão...o Lorde das Trevas nunca me deu filhos, nunca me amou, e nunca se importou com a minha felicidade. Narcisa se você soubesse o quanto você me fez falta nesses últimos dois meses...mas eu só voltei para casa para buscar uns artefatos dos quais o Lorde precisa e que eu venho guardando durante todos esses anos.

-Quer dizer que você já está de saída de novo! Não vai ficar nem uma semana! Vai me deixar sozinha mais uma vez? - ela estava perplexa.

-Exatamente Narcisa...eu mandei os elfos buscarem o que eu preciso e já vou partir mais uma vez.

-Não Lucius...por favor! Durma em casa esta noite...só esta noite, amanhã de manhã você vai.

-Não posso Cissa. Não devo. E não tente me seduzir, pois eu não vou cair nas suas armadilhas como das outras vezes.

-Ahhh por quê? Vai me dizer que você não gosta quando eu te seduzo? Quero dizer...você nunca reclamou. - E ao dizer isso, Narcisa foi se aproximando de Lucius.

-Não, não gosto! Principalmente quando tenho assuntos importantes para resolver...páre com isso! - Ele disse afastando os lábios da esposa de seu pescoço.

-Não querido...essa noite, você é meu...só meu e não aceito não como resposta. - Narcisa começou a beijá-lo.

Lucius tentou conter suas mãos, mas o desejo de tê-la falava mais alto.E então ele a abraçou com toda a saudade que sentia, com toda a vontade que sentia de fazer amor com ela.

Ele começou a tirar a camisola dela desesperadamente, tirou seu sutiã e beijou seus seios com toda a avidez que continha há dois meses. Foi descendo depressa como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar e rapidamente arrancou a calcinha dela. Narcisa estava nua...perfeita como Lucius sempre a achara. Então ela o despiu apressadamente também, e os dois só tiveram tempo de se deitar sobre um sofá verde.  
Eles se encararam por um instante, mas não contiveram mais sua vontade e ela se entregou mais uma vez ao seu amado marido. A pressa de Lucius sumiu e ele então penetrou devagar para que ela sentisse cada pedaço dele. Narcisa fazia uma expressão de dor e prazer e Lucius sorria ao ver o que podia causar em sua esposa.  
A cada penetração o ritmo aumentava e Narcisa já estava ofegante e gemia cada vez mais alto. Instantes depois ela atingiu seu climax e ele a seguiu. Ela sentiu uma coisa quente dentro dela e então Lucius ao invés de sair de dentro da esposa, beijou-a com carinho para depois sair do corpo de Narcisa.

-Cissa, vamos para a nossa suíte?

-Vamos - ela disse ainda ofegante.

Vestiram-se rapidamente e subiram a enorme escadaria que levava ao dormitório deles.  
Narcisa entrou no banheiro e preparou a banheira para ela e o marido. Não estava satisfeita só com o que eles haviam feito na sala...queria mais...muito mais. Queria uma noite inteira de amor com Lucius.  
E conseguiria...lógico que conseguiria...


End file.
